She Ain't Mine
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: About 3 years before the actual akumetsu plot. Shou comes home to find the new girl he'd seen at school talking to his landlord and realizes that she's going to start living with them. But this girl she's a bit on the odd side...OcXShou On Haitus.
1. Prologue

**_~Well This is an akumetsu fanfiction since I noticed that NO ONE has written one about it which is kind of sad since it's a very good manga. I tried hard to keep Shou in character and please forgive me if did something terribly wrong. Let me know if the characters seem off. And don't kill me if you think the fanfiction sucks. I'm trying the best I can to make it worth your time._**

**_The story takes place about 3 years before the actual akumetsu plot begins(well not the prologue that takes place about a year before the actual story but..yeah). I hope you all enjoy the story, and forgive me if anything seems corny.~_**

Prologue

She placed her hand on his, both twining their fingers together. He watched her every movement, felt her every action, and tasted her sweet lips mixed with her salty tears. To see her suffer, to know he was the cause of her pain… he gritted his teeth, his eyes poignant. He squeezed her hand tighter in his and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows together in frustration with himself.

"Shou…" she called out his name in a hushed whisper. Her voice soft and velvet making everything seem like a dream.

He opened his eyes revealing the light brown color that seemed red in the dim orange lighting of his room. He felt her fidget a bit in his lap and for a moment feared that she was about to get up and leave him.

To his surprise she only edged closer to him placing her folded legs on either side of him, her hand stayed in his. Her free hand moved like it was under water to him and in less than a second found her soft hand against his warm cheek.

She caught his confused and pained eyes with her own and for a moment there was only silence between them. The only thing they could hear were each others heart beats that ached with the un-denying truth.

"Shou…"she whispered again hiding her chocolate brown eyes by closing them shut so she could suppress the burning tears that were trying to come out. He frowned feeling as if his heart was being ripped out. It was so hard for her to look him right in the eyes, to even see his face. He knew that.

Her hand parted his reluctantly from his and let it slowly trace up his arm. Her forehead stayed rested against his, but kept her eyes averted downward away from his.

"This body…" her voice trembled, "My hand in yours…do you still…remember how it feels?"

His eyes widened, hearing the brokenness in her voice. Her touch as she traced his arm as if trying to prove to herself it was really the same as before.

"When I punch your arm," she continued giving him a weak punch against his shoulder, "Is it still the…same?"

He saw something like this coming and he dreaded it with his whole being. He knew, he anticipated the moment that she'd say he wasn't human, that he wasn't the same Shou.

He felt his eyes begin to burn with his own accursed tears. He knew he had to let her go. He knew that deep within his own heart that he knew that he wasn't the same. The tears fell shamelessly down his face. He couldn't bare the thought.

"Are you…the same Shou?" she sobbed her hands falling limp before her. Her head falling to his shoulder crying.

He sat their on the floor with his back against the bed and her in his lap.

What could he say? He wasn't even an original. Just a clone of an evil man.

He didn't' move at all. His hands laid on the ground beside him feeling like weights were suddenly attached to them. His lips stuck together as he felt his throat go dry.

Silence.

Oh how it killed him to have the screaming silence around them. He couldn't take it not with someone like her.

"What're ya sayin' Maria? Of course it's till me," he spoke dryly more to himself than to her, "When ya touch me I still remember the feeling. It's not new to me. When ya punch my arm I remember to pretend that it hurts so ya feel superior ta me ever once in awhile!" he remarked with dry humor and trying to smile. His hands suddenly moved on their own record and placed themselves roughly on her shoulders, shaking slightly as he desperately tried to convince her that he was still him, "I'm still Shou!! I'm still the same as before!" he shook her while tears streamed down his face, "I'm still me!!"

She stared at him shocked by the out burst and despair in the once conceited and happy go lucky blonde. His big hand moved to her cheeks cupping her face and let his thumbs wipe away the falling tears. She didn't know what say or do in that moment. Silence flooded them yet again and finally after what seemed like forever, she placed her hands over his and spoke.

"Did it hurt…when you died?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just liked every other Monday morning in math class. Complicated, uninteresting, and down right boring. Even daydreaming seemed harder to do in this specific class than the rest. He'd only been there for ten minutes and he was already nodding off to sleep and entering the dream world where he could be anything he wanted to be.

"Hey Shou, check out the new girl," Riyazaki remarked as he shamelessly stared at the dark haired girl, "She's pretty hot. Think I've got a chance?"  
Shou who'd of course arrived late to school had missed the introduction of a new classmate and on top of that, hadn't noticed her presence until Riyazaki pointed her out.

"Huh? New girl? Where?" he stated with sudden curiosity and lifted his head up off his perched hand. Checking out girls was definitely better than daydreaming about being a superhero.

His penetrating eyes scanned the room until they landed on an unfamiliar face. He raised a single brow taking in her appearance.

She had dark shoulder length curly hair that hugged her face and from what he could tell swished bangs that slightly went over her right eye. It was hard judging her seeing how she was three rows away and near the front of the class.

"Whaa? Her hot? She's average maybe a lil' cute yeah but nothin' more than that!" he stated with slight disappointment, "Mari-chan is much more prettier than her!"

"You only say that because you're going out with her. But the new girl isn't that bad. Wonder if she has a boyfriend…"

"What's her name?"

"Maria Hayashi I think she said…"

"Cute name."  
"Yeah I know."

"Shou! Riyazaki! Pay attention! This stuff is on you exam tomorrow," exclaimed the teacher known as . The only math teacher who'd gone bald thinking to hard.

Shou blinked up at the teacher his look skeptical, "What exam?"

Some snickered others shook their head at his comment. He grinned to himself at his achievement of making them laugh forgetting for a moment that the old man was glaring right down at him.

"The one that's been written on the board for the passed two weeks!" he answered angrily.

Shou closed his eyes and picked at his ear, "Right Teach. My bad."

's cheeks flushed red, annoyed with the teenager's attitude. He abhorred it when students showed no respect to him. He Exhaled deeply knowing he had to let it go and return to teaching. "Pay attention, Shou."

He laughed to himself and leaned over on his desk folding his arms on the wooden surface and glanced up, accidentally locking eyes with the new girl who had her head perched on her thumb and forefinger. Her shaped lips were curved into a small grin obviously enjoying the entertainment he'd provided for the class. His oddly shaped brows rose and his over confident grin he'd had playing on his handsome face disappeared. His eyes widened feeling caught off guard.

Why did she look so familiar?

Her eyes that were lightly outlined with eyeliner gleamed as he watched her slightly bit down at the corner of her lip as if she knew the answer to his question. He stared dumbfound his eyes locked on hers.

He'd obviously miss judged her. She was cuter than he thought. Okay she wasn't gorgeous. He'd seen a lot of girls prettier than her, but something about her eyes just left him speechless.

"Hey Shou!" Riyazaki whispered shoving Shou, "Stop staring at her! I saw her first!"

"Huh?" he remarked rather dumbly being forcefully pulled back down to reality by his friend, "She was staring first! I can't help bein' this sexy!!" he defended.

The cute brunette laughed while shaking his head as his conceited friend, "I can't wait till you wake up one day and realize you aren't as big shit as you think you are."

"That day ain't ever comin' bud," he remarked with a smirk while leaning back in his seat and sneaking a peak at Maria who'd averted her attention back to the teacher.

"See ya 'round Mari-chan," the handsome white haired teen stated to his pretty girlfriend with semi short hair as they walked out of the café and into the busy streets.

"Bye Shou-kun," she replied cutely, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "See you tomorrow."

He smirked and gave her a wave goodbye before he shoved his hands in his school pants pockets and headed home.

The walk to the place he called home was quieter than usual without a friend to talk to. He yawned, stretching his arms up and folding them behind his head as he continued heading toward the flat house that had come into view.

His day had practically been the same as every other day. Go late to school, make a scene, hangout with his friends etc. The only thing that was new was the new girl who didn't seem so new to him. It irritated him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he'd seen her before.

He shrugged it off as he entered through the slide open door of the place he lodged in and entered.

"Hey gran'ma, hey new girl I'm ho-"

He stopped abruptly as he walked in on the new girl sitting beside his kind old landlord chatting over a cup of tea. What the hell was she doing here?

The girl paused from her conversation and glanced over to him greeting him with a kind smile.

"Ya movin' in here?!" he asked, his brows furrowing together as he quickly concluded the reason why she was in this place.

The old woman chuckled a bit and gave him a kind smile, "This is my granddaughter, Maria. I don't know if you remember her. She came a few times when you were younger," she paused placing a hand softly on her arm, "She'll be living here for the time being."

She'd come here before? That would explain why she seemed so familiar. He gnawed at his brain trying to find her in his memory.

"I was hiding behind my mom when we were introduced," She spoke up her dark brown eyes caught his for a moment before they shied away. Her hand reached for her hair pulling back one of the curly locks out of her face, "We actually only saw each other once."

His eyes widened. He remembered her. She was the shy girl in the pink polka dotted dress who refused to talk to him the day they'd met.

"Of course I remember her. I've got a memory like an elephant, I forget no face!" he exclaimed smoothly to the landlord, his arms folded behind his head denying the fact that he had in fact forgotten who she was.

He flashed her a welcoming smile that revealed his nicely aligned teeth, "It's good to see ya again!"

She smiled and nodded in agreement, "Nice to see you too."

* * *

_**~Alright I finished chapter 1. Yay. I hope you liked it. Riyazaki and Maria are of course my characters. And if you're wondering why Shou's going out with Mari it's because in the first chapter of Akumetsu, it makes reference that Shou's kissed Mari before so they probably had gone out. If Shou or some of the original characters seem off to you please let me know. Mari didn't show up that much in the manga so I don't really know her character =P. Does it seem like I made Maria a mary-sue? If so tell me because I'm trying hard not to. God that would suck. Any hoots I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon~**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**~I'm so sorry this took so long to post. But forgive me, I can be a very lazy person. But I was able to pull through thanks to everyone's kind feed back. Thank so much for reading. And I hope I won't let you done. Enjoy~**_

Chapter 2

The autumn night was a warm one with a gentle breeze that passed every so often. The stars that would've shined bright were blocked by the city lights in which surrounded the flat house that Maria now called home.

She sat beside her fragile grandmother on the edge of the porch, letting her legs dangle off the edge while her grandmother kept her short legs folded beneath her tiny body. Despite the fact that they hadn't spent time together in years, both sat side by side enjoying the evening together neither feeling a stranger to one another.

"Maria, sweetie, stay away from the kitchen," her grandmother remarked with a humorous tone, but all seriousness at the same time.

That made Maria laugh, "It wasn't that burnt."

She didn't quite understand what led her to the kitchen and how she even ended up attempting to bake a cake, knowing for a fact that she could not cook to save her life. Well that's what she told herself when she realized that she'd forgotten to add the baking powder and nearly set the cake on fire. She bit down on her lip knowing she couldn't lie to herself. She knew deep down why. She needed to distract herself.

"Guess I'm going to have to teach you how to cook." She spoke while sipping her tea.

"Good luck with that grandma…"

"Gran'ma!!" Shou's voice called out from inside disrupting their conversation.

Both shifted in their spots and turned to see Shou slide the door open and file out, carrying a plate in his hands with a black blob right in the center, "What in da world is this?"

"It was supposed to be a chocolate cake," she answered him as he took his spot next to her. They were close, that Maria could see. His smile that he had on when he spoke made her notice the pride he carried. The way he talked was distinct almost like a delinquent but she knew better than to he was one. He was far to kind to be one.

The dim light that flowed from the half closed door was enough to show her how handsome he was. He was dressed in simple sweats and a white t-shirt that outlined his nicely toned body. His spiky white hair looked red like fire due to the orange light.

'Well of course they're close grandma practically raised him…' she thought to herself averting her attention back to the dark sky trying to find a few stars through the city lights.

And just like that she fell deep in thought like she usually did when becoming a third wheel or when left alone. Nothing was distracting her from how much she missed her dad, her old room, and Hiroto. She bit her lip.  
"A cake?! Since when did ya suck at makin' a cake?!" he exclaimed sniffing it as if to the smell would confirm that it was a cake. Obviously it didn't. He made a funny face and placed it far away from him, "Not even the birds will eat this gran'ma!"

She chuckled a weak laugh and gave him a smile, "Ho, ho, ho…I didn't make it, Maria did."

"Maria-san?"

"Hm??" was her reply evidently not paying attention to what they were talking about. She glanced over to them questioning them with her eyes.

"Ya should stay away from da kitchen. Leave the cookin' ta gran'ma," he teased his big grin revealing his teeth yet again.

A blush broke out across her face in slight embarrassment. She hoped the dim light that poured out from the door wasn't enough to reveal her blush.

"You two are horrible," she whined somewhat childishly and got up to her feet with a sigh. To many things were running through her head.

"I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning grandma, Shou-san."

With that she walked into the house while faintly hearing Shou's voice through the closed door, "I was just messin' with ya!"

She smiled a little.

**********

The students snuck peeks at her as she entered the classroom. It wasn't a matter of attractiveness or looks but rather she was still a stranger to them. Not knowing the unknown always justified the right to stare.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," she mumbled to herself as she took a seat in the same desk she sat in yesterday. Her ears twitched a bit hearing a snicker escape the girl beside her. She'd seen her yesterday chatting with Shou and some of the other people in class.

"Hah. Good one. Name's Naomi."

Maria smiled glad to have someone finally talk to her instead of stare holes into her face, "I'm Maria nice to meet you."

"Naomi-chan!"

Both girls turned to face a rather short girl with a thin frame. She had light hazel brown eyes and her short hair was layered and blow dried outward. She was pretty, no one could deny that. She gave Maria a quick smile before facing Naomi, apparently having something of importance to discuss.

"Hey Mari-san, what's up?" Naomi spoke coolly, not giving much attention to her as she began rampaging through her big hand bag that carried all her school supplies.

"Have you seen Shou-kun?"

Naomi shook her head, her long hair swaying at her movement, "He's probably just late, like usual."

Mari nodded glancing over to the door anxiously awaiting for her boyfriend to arrive, "Yeah. You know how he is. Always late."

"Something wrong?" Naomi asked pulling out her notebook while Maria quietly listened.

"Well…he just didn't text me yesterday so I'm just bit worried. Me and him always talk despite seeing each other at school…"

She watched Naomi nod her head noticing the fact that she was trying hard to look like she cared about what Mari was ranting about.

"He probably just over slept. He'll be here in another hour at most."

Mari nodded, "Yea k, well I'm gonna go see Shiina."

"…It's like I wasn't even here," Maria piped up once Mari walked away, "Am I really as invisible as my dad says I am?"

"Heh…no Mari-san is always like that. If she has something on her mind she becomes oblivious to everything a round her."

"Oh, guessing she's Shou's girlfriend."

Naomi nodded a small snicker escaping her, "Good guess. Wonder what gave it away…It's kind of annoying though. She's infatuated with the guy."

"Naomi-chan~ Morning!" Riyazaki almost sang as he stood before the two girls with bright smile. His light brown hair hugged his face while his bangs were swished to the side revealing his dark brown eyes, "Sup new girl?"

Maria stared at the guy with her brows raised a bit annoyed at the fact that for the passed few days all her conversations with anybody would be disrupted by someone else. With a sigh she spoke with a calm voice, "I have a name. Please use it. Maria Hayashi."

Riyazaki taken aback by her blunt comment blushed, "Right where are my manners?" he rubbed the back of his neck feeling like an idiot, "I'm Riyazaki."

"Nice to meet you." Polite. Just like her father raised her to be.

"Watch out for this guy Maria-san, he's a womanizer," Naomi bluntly stated while opening to her homework she'd done the previous night.

Maria blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"I am not!" he exclaimed defensively, "I only had two girlfriends at once-Once!"

"Still more than one you player."

"Stop degrading me in front of Maria-san!!" he frowned, "I ain't shallow."

"I never said you were."

Maria laughed a little and spoke in a taunting matter, "I shall take it to heart. Thanks Naomi-san."

Her laugh was like tinker bells, "Your very welcome."

"You are so mean Naomi-chan," he cried at her evil actions, "Must you torture me in this way?"

She simply winked at him, "Pay back for two timing me."

"I've already told you, I was not with her!!"

"He's a good liar too, careful Maria-san."

"Wh-"

"Good morning class. Please take your seats. And yes that includes you too Riyazaki," the teacher remarked as he placed his books onto the teacher's desk.

He bit his lip and balled his hands obviously upset that he couldn't continue the conversation.

"Did he really cheat on you?" Maria asked curiously after a minute.

"Yup, saw him make out with the bitch too," she replied in a monotone voice, unfazed by the memories, "Confronted him in front of the entire class and dumped his sorry ass. No girl would date him after that. The idiot messed with the wrong chick."

"Naomi, attention please."

"Sorry sir."

He gave her a nod and pushed back his slipping glasses while he paced back and forth right before the students, "Now before we start class I am going to pass out your last exam you took," he paused a moment to fix his slipping glasses again, "I must say I am very disappointed by these grades. But of course their were some who nevertheless exceeded my expectations. Naomi, Katsuragi, good job. You both got the highest marks yet again."

Maria raised a brow impressed, "Oh wow. Aren't you the smart one."

"Nah, not really. I'm only good in literature and biology. Katsuragi on the other hand excels in everything. He's the real genius, and might I add the only decent looking guy in this class apart from Riyazaki and Shou."

"Who is he?" Interest in her voice. She raised her head and glanced around the class shamelessly. It's not like she was as shy as she was when she was younger. _'Don't let fear hold you back.' _That's what her father always told her. He believed shyness was another kind of fear. He was right though. Just another simple form of being scared.

And fear was a sign of weakness. A flaw that would just cause people to take advantage of her.

"He's sitting beside Yuuta-chan. She's the one with glasses."

There he was. The boy known as Katsuragi, sitting a row away from her taking his exam from the teacher. He had dark brown hair styled in the same way Riyazaka's hair was done only this young man's bangs shaded over his over his eyes making it a bit difficult to see that they were a hazel green. His skin was pale with barely any color in it and he had tired circles beneath his eyes. Nonetheless he was in fact handsome.

"SORRY I'M LATE TEACH!!" none other than Shou exclaimed as he rushed through the door panting.

"And the idiot arrives," muttered Naomi with a small grin, not even looking over her shoulder to acknowledge the spiky haired teen. Mari who sat neat the back could be heard giggling at the sight of her boyfriend. Maria's smile slowly turned to a frown. She went back to doing the warm up that the teacher had written on the board. Why did she have such an ominous feeling?

*****

_**~I hope you liked it. If something was off let me know. And please review. It motivates me when I see a review. So the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post chapter 3 xD and bare with it a bit. I know it's a bit boring but things are going to start getting interesting. Drama will soon come.~**_


End file.
